Rebirth of The Fire Dragon Demon
by TheMuncher
Summary: The great magic war ended 2,000 years ago. Natsu is permanently stuck in limbo between the living world and the afterlife, and Ankhseram comes to him with a proposition. Watch as Natsu Dragneel is reborn in a word where magic is weaker, and showcases the true power of a dragon slayer, or so he thinks... Natsu replaces Asta. Stronger Natsu/E.N.D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A man stood in a field of flowing tall yellowish grass. Behind him was a small house with a tree coming out if its roof, a fence going around it, with a garden growing out in front of it. The house has pale yellow walls, with gray brick accents. It is adorned with a messy brick chimney and some decorative elements around the doors, such as a few bovine skulls above them. The roof is covered with red tiles, as well as lots of moss creeping over the edges. Near the end of the fence is a yellow sign with three names inscribed on it: Happy and Natsu, and then with a place that has been loosely nailed onto the post, Lucy. He is a lean, muscular young man of average height with slightly tan skin, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. He has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf as well as a second cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen. He also has a sharp jagged scar on his right cheek. Lastly, he has a red fairy-like symbol on his right shoulder. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black vest, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, as well a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. Lastly, he has white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed, and a white scarf with a scale pattern on it.

He looks up at the clear blue sky and sees a few clouds in it, but suddenly, the entire world turns to negative grayscale as time seems to stop. A black figure descends in front of it, easily towering 10 feet tall. He holds a black scythe with a silver crooked handle. He wears a black coak that is open in the front, revealing a white tunic. His hood reveals his face slightly, showing pure white skin, and black eyes with white pupils, and a blank expression. He has smoke flowing off of him, making his appearance seem to flow like water. The long grass withered below his feet, but some flowers sprouted in their place.

The imposing figure spoke in a wispy voice, "Hello, Natsu."

The man now dubbed as Natsu looked up at him, unfazed by the beings imposing stature, "Hello, Ankhseram. It's been a while. Have you finally decided to let me pass on?"

Ankhseram laughed, "No, of course not! I can never do that, afterall, those who have lived more than once can only pass onto the afterlife once. You will forever be stuck in limbo."

Natsu asked, "So why have you come? If it is not to let me finally pass on, there is nothing you can give me."

Ankhseram smirked, "On the contrary. I have a proposal to you, afterall, you have been stuck here for 2,000 years on earth."

"So what? There is no proposal that I can agree to. You have already offered to destroy my soul and erase me completely, but I would never agree to that." Replied Natsu.

Ankhseram said, "Oh really? Well, you will like this… What if I said I could give you a second chance?"

This perked Natsu's interest, "And why would you give me a second chance? I lived for 600 years, and was resurrected once. For someone who is so concerned about the natural order of life and death, you seem to not do anything about it."

"Well, after the great magic war, the world essentially had a hard reset. All the magic in the word was reset back to a time when it was much, much weaker. Magic has evolved in a different direction, but they are still nowhere near as powerful as the mages from your era. The magic from your time as been all but forgotten, to the point where not a single trace of it remains." Continued Ankhseram

Natsu asked smugly as he crossed his arms, "So, what is your proposal."

Ankhseram replied, "I will reincarnate you once again. I am doing this for the sole reason as to improve magic in this world. It progressed very quickly in your time, but now, after the great magic war, it is very weak."

"Why would you pick me then? There are plenty of other mages from my era that would be better. I was never the sharpest tool in the shed." Inquire Natsu.

Ankhseram retorted, "That is because you are the only one I have the power to do this too. Parts of your soul has not yet even passed onto limbo, due to how fragile it was because of how Zeref originally had to assemble it. You will also never be able to leave limbo, and because you are in limbo, and pieces of your soul remain on earthland, I can resurrect you."

Natsu smiled, "I just wanted to make sure. I'll take the deal!"

Ankhseram smirked, "I'm glad to hear that. Farewell, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu was about to reply when the entire world turned to black and he started to fall. He fell for what felt like an endless amount of time, before he suddenly hit something hard, and he blacked out.

On earthland…

There was screaming heard in the distance, "Get the demon child! You cursed our village for 50 years of famine for what you did! You fell in love with a demon, SINNER!"

A woman of average height ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the town, trying to get away from the angry villagers as fast as she could as she ducked and dodged blasts of magic. She had long black hair held up in a high bun, along with two black bangs framing the sides of her face. She wears a green dress that had soon been stained brown by the dirt she ran through. She had lost her shoes early on out of impracticality, and dove between the houses, attempting to lose the angry mob.

She turned back to see her husband firing blasts of fire magic at the mages trying to fend them off, but he was quickly pierced by multiple weapons as she ran further and further away. She had tears brimming in her eyes as she saw her husband's lifeless body drop to the ground. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. He had a head of pink spiky hair and was wrapped carefully in a scaly white scarf. She had gotten it from the so called demon she had fallen in love with, which she had told everyone was a dragon but they never believed her. Her "husband" was an effort to hide what she had done, but she did truly loved him as well, and it brought tears to her eyes to see him sacrifice himself for her and a child that was not even his.

She stopped in front of a church. It was the only one in Hage Village, and she knew that if she left her son here, he would be more safe without her. She placed her son down in front of the church as she heard the angry mob approaching her. She ripped off a piece of her dress and put some mud on the end of her finger as she shakily inscribed on the piece of cloth with the mud, "Natsu Dragneel." She wanted to write a note for him, to tell him how much she loved him, but she didn't have time, so she wrote one last thing on the piece of cloth, "Find your brother Zeref."

She turned and ran from the church. She thought about how it would be to know that his mother had abandoned him at the church when he was a baby, and then she thought about what would happen to him if he awoke that power again. When he was first born, there were strange black and red rock-like markings on his arms, and black segmented claws instead of hands. He caused everything to burn around him, but there was no way that he should have been able to manifest mana inside of his body as a newborn baby, so she ran. She knew what would happen to him. The minute they saw him, the villagers would try and kill her son. She just hoped that when he manifested his power that he wasn't shunned for it.

She soon was surrounded by the villagers, but by that time she was far, far away from the church, and she knew they would never find Natsu. The main villager in the front channelled magic into his hands as he opened up his grimoire and said, "hand over the demon child! It's conception alone was a sin!"

The woman spoke with a heavy resolve, "I will never turn him over. He is also no longer with me!"

The villager yelled angrily, "Where is he?!"

She replied, "Out of your reach…" as she finished her sentence, she was pierced by a blade of water, killing her. She fell lifelessly to the ground. This began the restarted journey of Natsu Dragneel

* * *

_**I want to let you guys know that I will continue writing this as I have a lot of ideas. I just hope you guys don't abandon this story because it is short.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

15 years later in the Royal Capital…

The wizard king, Julius, walked through the large stone arch with every magic knight squad behind him. He had just finished a mission, and no matter how easy it was, people always seemed to adore him for what he did, even if he didn't do everything himself, but he was the magic king after all. One of the hardest things for him to do is maintain a good public appearance, afterall, he is biologically 13, but is chronologically 42, afterall, he uses his magic to keep himself young.

People cheered him on as he and the magic knights walked into the city, yelling praise such as "He and the other magic knights sent the enemy army running with their tail between their legs!" These could be heard from miles away, all the way in Hage village.

In Hage Village…

A farmer in a field with a green v-neck long sleeved shirt, a brown vest, gray pants that went down just past his knees, a brown belt, brown leather shoes, and brown hair said, "Look at the capital, partying so loud we can hear it from here. What are they so excited about? They are using magic like animals."

Another farmer, dressed the same way except he has brown boots, black pants, and blonde hair replied, "Apparently the wizard king has returned…"

The other replied, "Oh did he?"

"Yeah. The only reason we are here is because of him. I can see why they are so excited about his return."

"He really is magnificent, isn't he?"

"Yeah, sure is…" The two farmers looked back towards a giant skull with three eyes and two large horns behind them, easily 50 times taller than the average person, and standing on top of it was a perfect sculpture of the first wizard king.

They suddenly heard a loud yell from inside the main church, "Fight me Yuno!" They then heard a large gust of wind and then a crash, and then saw a large dust cloud.

At the church, a boy about 15 years of age with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines lay on the ground after having been blasted into it by a gust of wind. He is about the average height for his age, maybe slightly shorter, but has a surprising amount of muscle. He has a scar on the right side of his neck, a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, and another one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek. He also has a strange red birthmark on his right shoulder that looks like the side-view silhouette of a fairy. His clothing consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black open-front vest, exposing his bare chest. He also has a strange gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle that also holds up white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties just below his knees. Lastly, he has a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf that covers the scar on his neck. This is Natsu Dragneel, and he has no magic, or so he thinks.

Another boy, also 15 years old, stands where the blast of air came from. He is very tall, with a lean build that is much less muscular. He also has amber eyes, and messy black hair. His outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots, and a golden chain necklace with a blue magic stone in it. This is Yuno, a prodigy of wind magic, someone who is "loved by mana".

Yuno looked down at Natsu, along with 4 other kids. One is a young boy who is about 10 years old and has short brown hair and purple eyes. He wears a moss green vest over a light purple, long-sleeved shirt and grey pants. He also wears brown shoes with light brown socks.

The next one of a taller girl with short red hair and gray eyes, looking to be about 11. She wears a long sleeve shirt with the top half being blue and the bottom half being white, with the sleeves rolled half way up her forearm. She wears maroon pants that are rolled up at the bottom with brown shoes and light brown socks. 2 smaller kids stood near Yuno's feet.

The one with brown hair snarkily asked, "Are you seriously challenging Yuno to a fight again? You'll never win."

Natsu stood up and yelled, "Oh yeah?! Then how am I supposed to become the wizard king? Beating Yuno is my first step!"

The red-haired girl said, "You know you can't do that without magic. Yuno is the prodigy of the church."

"Yeah, and?! I've been training, and now I think I can win!" Natsu looked back at Yuno, "The only reason you beat me is because you got the jump on me!" Replied Natsu.

Yuno put a hand on his chin, "No, the reason I beat you is because you're weak and have no mana. You don't prepare for battle, you just run in blindly with no plan. You are nothing but a brute. Because of this no matter how hard you try, you will never overcome the hours of studying and practice I put in with my magic. Magic is everything in this world."

Natsu yelled back, "Then I'll beat you with brute strength alone and prove that magic isn't everything in this world!" Natsu charged at Yuno as he pulled back his fist. Yuno fired a blast of wind at Natsu, which only pushed him back a bit, as Natsu leaned forwards against the wind, to which Yuno was surprised. Yuno manifested 5 arrows out of wind before launching them at Natsu, but all he did was raise an arm and blocked the arrows, leaving small cuts on his arm. Yuno suddenly felt the temperature of the air begin to rise a bit, and he could swear that he saw a few sparks appear around Natsu. Yuno fired more spells at Natsu, which he didn't seem the least bit fazed by. This was shocking to everyone as they had never seen anyone be able to stand up against Yuno's spells, especially someone with no mana. As Natsu reached Yuno he pulled back his arm, before thrusting it forwards. As Natsu's fist neared Yuno, his eyes widened as he could for the first time see it clear as day: Natsu's utter determination, something that no matter how much he studies magic he would never be able to get. A few sparks appeared around Natsu's fist that only Yuno noticed as it struck Yuno in the face, causing the wind to stop as Yuno was sent flying backwards before he was slammed into the ground behind him, knocking the air out of his chest.

Yuno looked up at Natsu who now stood laughing, "Ha! I told you I would win!"

Yuno stood up, looking no worse for wear except for a large welt on the side of his head he dusted himself off, "If you keep that up then maybe you can beat me." Although he always kept and emotionless expression, his pride did feel a bit wounded, so he tacked on at the end, "Keep in mind that this wasn't a real battle."

Natsu yelled back, "Oh yeah?! I just beat you, even after you said that I couldn't win without magic!"

Yuno kept his stoic expression and was about to reply when he heard the brown haired kid say, "That was really cool Natsu, but Yuno wasn't even hurt by that." Said person actually was hurt and was currently rubbing the large welt on the side of his face. The brown haired boy continued, "You may be strong, but Yuno probably wasn't even trying, and I'm pretty sure a criteria for becoming the wizard king is that you can use magic. It is quite strange that you haven't manifested any mana in your body at your age. Yuno was able to use magic when he was only 4 years old."

Natsu stared back at him, "Well then I'll just have to prove that I don't need to use magic to be strong. I can already beat Yuno in a fight, a so called 'prodigy.'" Natsu raised his hands and made air quotes with his fingers.

The brown-haired boy replied, "Yeah, he is a prodigy. He is more skilled with magic than anyone here, even the few nobles that run this place and keep people like us in the slums."

Natsu replied, "Then I'll just have to beat them too! They're just begging for a fight!" Natsu turned and looked over to a small castle in the distance. The brown-haired boy could swear that as Natsu said that there had been a few sparks appear around him.

As Natsu was arguing with the brown-haired boy, Yuno used his wind magic to dry the clothes for Sister Lily in an attempt to regain his normally stoic composure and distract himself from the fact that someone had just punched him, even though he was praised for being a prodigy. It made him feel weak, just like he had felt all those years ago, when Natsu was stronger than him. It made him see that no matter how much he trained and practiced with his magic, that Natsu would always be stronger. Sure, he could knock Natsu down if Natsu wasn't trying, but there was always something about Natsu that made him different. He was violent and uncivil yes, but his tenacity was unmatched, and even at a young age he was as strong physically as most adults. It had him jealous and angry, but he couldn't show it. Those emotions would only hold him back, but then he looked at Natsu. He used him emotions as power, not as a hindrance. Yuno believed that emotions were a weakness, and most of the time they were, but for Natsu, they only seemed to make him stronger.

Natsu noticed Yuno staring at him and accusingly asked, "What are you staring at?! Do ya want another fight?!" Natsu raised his fist and got into a fighting position.

Father Orsi suddenly stood in front of Natsu. Father Orsi is the priest for the church, and takes care of the orphanage. He treats all of the orphans like his children, but he has always treated Yuno better than everyone, and Natsu always worse, just because of magic. He said in a stern a scolding voice, "Natsu! That's enough! Your violent tendencies are getting out of control! Every time you feel that someone is annoying you, you challenge them to a fight. Now, I would normally allow it, but you actually fight them normally, uninstigated. Sure it is Yuno, someone you often get into scuffles with, but what happens when you do that to someone that is important, huh? You could get in trouble, and it would be your fault. You tendencies to challenge people stronger than you, like Yuno, could eventually kill you. This is a bad habit and it needs to stop!"

Natsu however ignored the last part and was focused on the part when he said "people stronger than you, like Yuno." Natsu looked Father Orsi in the eye, and instead of listening to him like he usually did, he argued back, "Yeah, lecture me all you want. You always say that everyone with magic is stronger than me. You're just like everyone else, thinking magic is what makes the world go around. I could have beaten Yuno into the ground just now, but I didn't. I used my strength to protect my friends. Everything I do if for them; that is what makes me so strong. Why do I want to become the Wizard King? Not because I want the power over the kingdom and to rule it like a tyrannical dictator, but because I want to protect my friends."

Father Orsi interrupted him, "That's enough! Don't talk back to me! I am trying to protect you and make it so you don't have to learn your lesson the hard way-"

Natsu however ignored him and continued, "My first step is becoming a magic knight, and you saying that my violent tendencies are bad, and trying to hold me back just infuriates me! I may hurt Yuno is a small scuffle, but he blasts me into the ground with his magic all the time, and you do nothing. You have always treated Yuno better than me just because I didn't have magic and you thought Yuno was going to bring pride to you, so you raised him better than us, but when I am a self made man that is stronger than Yuno, you criticize me. It is not out of worry that I might get hurt, but because you are worried that Yuno would get hurt!" As Natsu spoked sparks started appearing around him, but no one noticed them. "I work hard every day on our farm, and hunt foot every day as well! I do all this, and you still criticize me! I'll show you one day how strong I am when I become the Magic King!"

Father Orsi was stunned that Natsu would stand up to him. Natsu had never done that before. He had thought he was always kind to all of them equally, but he did know that was not true. He had seen that Yuno was a prodigy with magic at a very young age, and he wanted him to flourish to bring pride to his church. He was also worried that if Natsu became too physically strong that he would prove that you don't need magic, and that would make Yuno seem less valuable, so he would say that he was trying to hold Natsu back.

Father Orsi, however didn't like Natsu calling him out like that and replied sternly, "You should watch your language! I worked hard to raise you, and you think I would play favorites! I want all of my young boys to succeed equally, and you have to accept that you aren't as skilled as Yuno without magic!"

The brown haired boy said, "Wow Natsu, I never expected you to stand up to him. I think you may have gone a bit too far. You really need to control your temper. I've never seen him get mad like that before. But you are strong physically, now all you need is some magic. Maybe of you manifest some magic you can become the wizard king, but being from the slums like us decreases your's and Yuno's chance."

Natsu growled, "ALL OF YOU DOUBT ME! Fine!" Natsu rushed off towards the giant demon skull to train. "I'll become strong myself! You won't hold me back!"

Sister Lily yelled out after him, "Natsu! Wait!"

Yuno put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be back for dinner."

With Natsu…

"997… 998… 999… 1,000!" Natsu got down from his position of doing 1,000 handstand pushups. He had been training ever since he had discovered that he had no mana. He his motivation was far greater than to become the wizard king: It was to protect the ones he cares about. He may hate Yuno for being stronger than him, but just like when he was younger, he needed to be strong to protect Yuno if anything like that happened ever again. He sat down in a meditative position. He had been feeling some sort of power for some time now, and he could feel it gradually building up inside of him. Whenever he gets angry or annoyed he could access it, but all it did was create a few sparks and heated up the air. It was strange. Obviously fire magic created heat, but it was as if his body was creating the heat with no fire. Natsu felt the same warm aura surrounding him. He could manifest the power by absorbing something that he didn't quite know from the air, but it took immense concentration, and he wasn't even sure if he could fully obtain the power. He could only get a few sparks, and if that was all he could do for magic, he sure as well would use it!

In March…

The time when the dandelion seeds dance. It however is also the time when all the 15-year-olds from all over the kingdom gather together and get awarded an item that reinforces their magic power: a grimoire.

Many people walked up long steps and towards a large tower, the Grimoire Tower. As the people stood inside of the large tower, a heavily bearded man named Drouot in typical maroon wizard robes spoke, "Welcome to the ceremony young wizards! Today for your future you will be granted. Faith, hope, and love! I am the head of the Grimoire Tower, Drouot. Now then, is the future Wizard King among us?"

As Drouot spoke, people began to have conversations amongst themselves, mainly about Natsu and Yuno, "Look, the orphans from the church are here" "They look so… poor" "you don't need to put them on the same level as us by giving them a grimoire" "Yeah, but one of them is preaty hot…" "The other one has some serious muscle to boot. No slouch there, but there is no way low lifes like them are very skilled with magic."

Drouot continued to speak, "There isn't a single person here who wants to become a magic knight for their own personal goals… In fact, we have someone who wants to become the Wizard King! He says he wants to do it to protect us." He heard a few people mutter 'yeah right…' He then said in response, "No, I'm serious!" He then opened his arms out, "Now then… Grimoire Conferment!" Grimoirs all started being coated with magic as they got pulled out from the bookshelves lining the walls and floating towards whoever was going to earn them, as if they had a mind of their own and were picking who they wanted.

Natsu looked around and saw everyone else receiving delicately embroidered grimoires. Their covers were adorned and inlaid with intricately designed gold, of all different bright colors, ranging from red to green to blue, along with a signature 3-leafed clover on the front of it. Natsu had heard of a 4-leafed clover, but he had never seen one in person. He saw that everyone else had been given a grimoire and looked around to see if there was one for him, which he was surprised that there was given that he didn't have any mana.

The book had a fiery aura around it that actually produced heat, unlike all the other grimoires that just had the effect to show the element. The book floated into his hands, and he was surprised by how peculiar the cover was and that he wasn't burned. The book was slightly tattered and bound by ripped and dirty leather. It had a gold trim going around the edge of the cover and around the edge of the spine, with a strange side view of an eye that also was made of gold. However, unlike the other grimoires, instead of a clover on the front, it had three big, black, jaggedly written letters: E.N.D.

As the book made contact with his skin, it was as if all his scentses had been dialed to eleven. The voices of the crowd actually hurt his ears, and the light emitting from the grimoire caused him to shut his eyes. Different scents overflowed his nostrils, and it was painful. He clutched his ears as he tried to shut out the ever flowing noise. He screamed out in an effort to stop the pain as fire shot out from around him scorching the ground and anyone unfortunate enough to be close to him, "SHUT UP!" He shakily looked up at everyone and noticed that they had gone completely quiet. He removed his hands from his ears and immediately heard a loud ringing as he grit his teeth and quickly covered his ears. Everyone stared at him as he kept his hands over his ears and yelled at them, "What're you lookin' at?!" Kinda hypocritical, right?

A well dressed man with white hair and cocky smirk looked down at Natsu, "You know, low lifes like you shouldn't even be getting grimoires. Low lifes like you should just get back to the fields where you belong. Your parents didn't even love you enough to raise you themselves." He reached to snatch Natsu's grimoire from him as he smirked. Natsu didn't react as his senses were still too overwhelmed to do much of anything, however as the man's hand made contact with the book he quickly retracted it as he looked at his now scorched hand.

He suddenly felt a hand grab onto his wrist before he was yanked downward until he landed face first into the ground. He groggily looked up to see Natsu having his fist in his grasp. He saw sparks going off around Natsu's hand as He stood above the white-haired man. Natsu growled out, "Don't you ever say anything bad about my mother!" Natsu heated his hand up burning the man's wrist, before he let go of it.

Father Orsi ran over and glared angrily at Natsu, "See! I told you that you were too violent, and look what you've done! You have hurt one of the nobles' son! Do you know the consequences that could befall us just because of this one action! You could have been calm, gone through the grimoire ceremony normally, and not drawn attention, but now, you hurt one of them! I don't understand! I tried to raise you like Yuno! You can have a boisterous personality, but attacking a noble for no reason is completely unacceptable." Natsu however had not been listening and had gone back to protecting his sensitive ears.

Natsu grunted out, "Mind… the… ears…"

Father Orsi may get annoyed with Natsu's violent tendencies, but he always would be concerned for him no matter what. He looked at Natsu's pained expression and how he was covering his ears, then to the strange grimoire lying at Natsu's feet, as well as the scorch marks from the sudden burst of flames. The magic was an extreme surprise to him, but the power that was used to create it was nothing like any magic he had ever sensed or seen before. He had never seen any grimoire quite like the one Natsu had now, and he wondered if it had something to do with the pain Natsu was in at the moment, so he reached up to grab it, but when his hand made contact with the book it was instantly burned. He was at a point where he didn't know what to do, for a change.

Natsu closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, trying to regain control over it along with all his other senses. He calms his senses trying to grab a foothold in reality, slowing down his breathing and focusing on the small flame he felt inside of himself. He opened his eyes and noticed how much clamer the world seemed now. Every sense in his body was enhanced, but now they felt natural and more controlled. He could feel everything, hear everything, and smell everything, but it was peaceful. He looked down at his grimoire, before bending over and picking it up, feeling it's warmth.

Natsu finally had a chance to examine his grimoire. As he felt the book, he was interested. He traced the cover, running his fingers over the tattered cover and the jagged black letters. As he did so, a strange feeling of nostalgia and familiarity with the book came over him, as if he had always had it. He also felt a power coming from the book, that was not like any magic he had experienced. The magic felt like it was meant to be his, not like he was being given it and felt like it was part of him. Unlike the slight feeling of mana he would get very once in a while, this felt natural to him. He continued to admire the grimoire as he traced the black jagged letters.

He however quickly banished the thought from his head though as the realization sank in: HE HAD A GRIMOIRE! Natsu then looked around and heard people laughing at him, saying that his grimoire is nothing more than and old dusty book because it doesn't even have a clover on it, however they all suddenly stopped. Natsu looked over at Yuno to see something that he would even say is amazing, even though he didn't want to admit it.

Floating in front of Yuno was was a glowing light green grimoire with beautiful gold embroidering, and something truly magnificent at the center of the cover: a 4-leafed clover. As Yuno looked at the book, he grabbed in and said flatly with a serious expression, "I will become the Wizard King." As he said that everyone cheered for him and began singing praises about how he was the pride of the village and how he might actually become the Wizard King with a 4-leafed grimoire.

Natsu actually grinned as he admired Yuno. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Yuno was strong, and he would say they had to be equal at the moment. The power coming from the book was like nothing Natsu had ever felt before. He however noticed how uncontrolled it was. There was so much power that it was radiating off the book in huge quantities that would take masterful control to use. This made Natsu excited as he thought about the amazing fight that he could have with Yuno once he mastered everything he could learn from his grimoire.

Natsu looked down at his own grimoire. He could sense some magic coming from it, but it was quite minimal. It was as if it was trapped and was waiting for a source to transfer to. Natsu opened his palm and tried to channel magic into it in hoping that anything at all could happen, but to his disappointment, there was nothing. Natsu sighed as he traced over the letters. He looked at the spine and saw the three same letters written there. He traced over them and reminisced in the same familiar power emanating from them. He grabbed the cover of the book and tried to open it, but it just stayed shut, not budging an inch as if it was glued in that position. Natsu sighed as he stopped looking at his grimoire. He would just have to take a look at it later.

Natsu then grinned. He would soon hopefully be able to use magic, and then he might really be able to beat Yuno in a fight. Natsu ran over to Yuno and held up his grimoire, "Look Yuno! I got a grimoire! I will be able to use magic now!"

Yuno walked by him casually with a stoic expression on his face, not even making eye contact with him, and said arrogantly, "Ridiculous. I still can't sense any mana from you. That dusty old book won't do anything." Natsu froze as Yuno said that. Did Yuno really believe that he was that weak? He would have gone and attacked Yuno for saying that, but Father Orsi spoke before he could get a word out.

Father Orsi said, "Alright! Let's head home and prepare the feast!"

However, in the back of the tower, a dark presence lurked mumbling quietly, "A power like that exists this deep in the forest. Hehe…"

* * *

**There you guys have it! The rewrite of chapter 2. I also posted the rewrite of chapter 3, so make sure to read that. I'm sorry there is no chapter 4, but this chapter is 4,922 words, so it is really long, which you guys should enjoy reading. I tried to give a better impression of how Natsu really is, but I also tried to make him smarter, which I always like, as you guys probably notice that as a common theme throughout my Fanfictions if you have read the other ones. Feedback is always welcome as I need criticism to improve my writing, so make sure to leavea review wth any ideas that you guys have fore the story, which I am always open to.**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: **__**This chapter is very graphic, just so you guys know. If you can't handle blood, guts, and gore, then don't read it.**_

_**Make sure to leave a review!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Later…

Natsu sat in a tree talking to himself as he looked down at his grimoire, "I knew I had no magic, but I didn't know it was so bad that all I got for a grimoire is this dusty old book! I don't even understand. It doesn't have the same intricate designs as everyone else, and it doesn't even have a clover on it! It just has some letters." He held up the book and traced the black jagged letters, feeling the familiarity of the book. It was strange. He had never seen the book in his life, but he felt a strange connection to it, something far deeper than it just being his grimoire.

He said, "I bet Yuno doesn't even remember our agreement. This old book can't help me with anything." Natsu suddenly jumped to his feet, "But that doesn't matter! I will learn magic and find Zeref, just like mother said!" He then looked down to see Yuno standing there in front of two large wooden doors. He sniffed the air and found the scent of someone he had seen in the back of the Grimoire Tower earlier. His senses had been acting up recently, being way too overwhelming again, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been back at the tower. He had however tried to find a secluded area where his ears didn't constantly feel like they were being ripped apart.

"The star of the show shouldn't be sitting all by himself out here. Someone with such a valuable artifact should be more careful." A tall, mysterious man said.

He had a lean build and messy and wavy long black hair. One of his distinguishing features is a large burn mark covering most of the left side of his face. He wears a black full bodysuit with a pair of belts with multiple chains strapped to them. Additionally, he carries a pouch strapped around his right thigh presumably to carry his grimoire, which is now floating out in front of him. His boots are black with a pair of belts that hold each of them together. Lastly, he covers his attire with a dark red cloak buttoned together around his right shoulder.

Chains shoot out from all directions, completely covering Yuno's torso and pulling him to his knees, binding him to a motionless position. Yuno tried to activate his wind magic in an effort to cut the chains, but it didn't work. The man grinned evilly and said the name of the spell, "Summoning Magic: Full Circle Bind!" He noticed Yuno trying to use Magic and said, "This spell stops all your movements and Magic. You won't be going anywhere any time soon" He held up Yuno's 4-leafed grimoire and grinned, "I'm surprised some country bumpkin even has something as valuable as this. It really is a shame that someone as low class as you that lives in the slums was given this."

Yuno kept his calm expression, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The man cackled, "You know, I use to be a magic knight myself, until this happened." He gestured to the scar on his face, "But now I'm just a humble bandit. As to who I am? Just call me Revchi, but that won't matter, because you are going to die tonight anyways."

Yuno then went on to ask, "Then why do you want my grimoire. You, as a magic knight, surely know you can't use someone else's grimoire."

Revchi replied, "Of course I know that! I may not be able to use it, but there are wealthy buyers and collectors out there who would pay a fortune for a rare 4-leafed grimoire such as this one. Although you were chosen by a 4-leafed grimoire, it turns out you are no threat. You have no experience with this grimoire and you can't even tap into its power. I did however at least expect more of a fight than this sad excuse of a battle, afterall, you're supposed to be a prodigy, but if you can't put up a fight, you are no use to me, so I guess you can die now." Revchi flipped through his grimoire and multiple chains with sharp spikes at the end of them shot out of Revchi's hand and towards Yuno's head in an effort to end his life.

Suddenly, they saw a fast blur before all of the chains were broken apart at the links causing them to fall to the ground before fading away. As the dust settled they saw a mop of pink hair and a waving while scaly scarf which Yuno instantly recognised as Natsu, who said, "You really should pick on someone your own size, and no matter how much I hate that Yuno got a 4-leafed grimoire, I can't stand by and just let you steal it and kill him."

Revchi laughs, "Do you really think you can protect him, someone who was chosen by a 4-leafed grimoire?! I was at the serimonly, and I saw that all you got was that stupid, dusty, leather book! I'm was a magic knight, and I can't sense a single ounce of mana from you! You should mind your own business, as you have no chance of beating me, and I really don't want to kill 2 people tonight."

"I don't care that I am just some miserable person with no mana. I can beat you without mana, because I have a reason to fight you! I have to protect my family!" Yelled Natsu as he charged at Revchi.

Revchi laughed, "Ridiculous, RIDICULOUS! Magic is everything in this world! I'll crush your hopes and dreams right here!" He flipped through his grimoire, "Creation Magic: Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation!" Chains shot out from the ground and rushed towards Natsu. As the chains surrounded Natsu, Revchi laughed, "See, you don't stand a chance without mag- WHAT?!" Natsu effortlessly broke the chains and Revchi could only watch in awe as the broken links dissipated. Natsu continued his rush towards Revchi, but Revchi just smirked, "You may have strength, but like I said, magic is everything in this world." He flipped through his grimoire again, "Creation magic: Dance of The Pitless Viper!" Multiple chains with metal snakes heads shot out and bombarded Natsu, and he raised his hands to defend himself, but it was no use, as the attack slammed Natsu into the brick wall.

Revchi looked through the dust to see what happened to Natsu, and a silhouette slowly rose through the dust. Natsu stood there, with scratch marks all over him, and rips running through his clothes. Revchi stared at him in shock as Natsu walked forward and said through his panting breath, "I'm not done yet! I won't let you have Yuno's grimoire!"

Natsu rushed at Revchi, attempting to hit him, but Revchi flipped through his grimoire one again and said, "You should have just stayed down when you had a chance to live. Creation Magic: Spiraling Chain Spear!" Chains shot out from every direction, now having spinning points on the end of them with spinning saw blade running up them, rushing towards Natsu at speed he couldn't react to. The chains easily pierced his body in multiple locations. Revch laughed, "Like I said, Magic is everything. I figured out why my chains didn't work on you. It is not because you can't use magic, but because you don't even have mana to begin with! You were probably born that way. I only wanted to kill one person tonight, but I guess killing you would be a blessing for someone who has no mana."

Meanwhile however, Natsu wasn't even listening to Revchi. Thoughts rushed through Natsu's head. He saw many people's faces that he didn't recognise. One was a tall blond haired man with a strange lighting bolt scar. Another was a red-haired girl wearing armor. Another was a boy with no shirt and black hair with a strange mark in his chest that looked very similar to the red birth mark on Natsu's shoulder. One was a short blue-haired girl and a white cat, and one image that felt so familiar, was a girl with blonde hair and a very revealing outfit, with a strange flying blue cat next to her. He saw images of someone that looked like him but older with fire surrounding him fighting another man that had a golden aura around him that looked like a meteor. They were using magic that he had never thought possible, capable of leveling cities in one blow. He saw himself fighting a man in a strange and forien outfit and red eyes with long white hair that shot red and green beam of energy. He then saw himself fighting a man with an eye patch and a long white beard and creating what looked like purple and red demons with a glowing red eye. The images went faster through his mind, seeing people with strange abilities to make things explode on command, and shooting vines out of the ground. He saw himself and the black haired man fighting side-by-side, himself using fire, and the black haired man using purple ice, as well as now having strange black markings on half of his body. He then saw a giant black dragon with strange blue tribal markings fighting a large red dragon, each shooting fire and blue energy at each other. He then saw himself, now using crimson fire, fighting a back haired man who was wearing dark black and gold robes. That same man kept appearing in his head, and then he got a good look at him. He was holding the very book that was Natsu's grimoire, and then he heard the black-haired man's name, "Zeref." He then saw himself fighting a man with orange hair with a sun tattoo covering the left half of his chest (if you don't know who it is, it is Ignia. Read the 100 year quest to find out who that is). The last thing he saw was an image of himself, except he had massive black and red segmented claws on his hands, and strange black and red rock-like markings running up his forearms and halfway up his biceps with flames covering his hand, and darkness shadowing the top half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. He had an expression filled with anger, but in some ways, what he saw in front of him felt so familiar, like that's how he actually was.

Revchi laughed maniacally, "Is that all you have?! I thought you were going to protect your brother!" Yuno looked at Natsu in shock, blood dripping from his wounds on to the chains that had pierced his body. However, what happened next would forever be ingrained in Yuno's memory.

Yuno looked over at Natsu's grimoire, and it was suddenly covered in a fiery aura. The book opened and red letters started spirily out of it at incredible speeds. They looked like nothing that Yuno had ever seen before. He had been studying magic for a long time, and even when he was looking through hundreds of books he had never seen a language like that. He suddenly felt the temperature rise to staggering heights, melting the brick wall behind him, as well as the chains wrapped around his body. Yuno quickly backed away in and effort to not be burned.

Natsu's hands grew in size into massive segmented black and red claws, as black and red rock-like markings spread up his forearms and halfway up his biceps. Darkness shadowed his eyes, which soon shot open, leaving them the only thing visible on the top half of his face. His mouth turned into a scowl, allowing Revchi to see Natsu's elongated serrated teeth. Natsu raised one of his massive clawed hand and wrapped it around one of the chains, instantly melting it.

Revchi stepped back as he looked at Natsu's demonic transformation. Rechi muttered, "H-how?! You should be dead!" All of the chains instantly melted as fire consumed Natsu's form. In an instant Natsu was in front of Revchi and slammed a flame coated claw into his, smashing him into the ground. Revchi asked , "How?! I still can't sense any magic from you and yet…" Revchi looked up at Natsu and reached out both his arms and fired chains at Natsu, but Natsu shot fire out of his feet, launching him into the air dodging the chains, before he turned towards Revchi and blasted back down towards him, before slamming a clawed into Revchi, sending him back into the slightly melted brick wall which put severe burns on his back. Revchi raised both of his arms to shoot chains at Natsu, but as Natsu loomed above Revchi, he grabbed both of Revchi's arms and put a foot on Revchi's chest, before pulled backwards and ripped both of Rechi's arms clean off of his body, splattering blood on Natsu. Revchi muttered, "M-monster!" as blood dripped from his wounds.

Yuno stared in shock as he felt… fear. He couldn't sense an ounce of mana coming off of Natsu, and yet, here he was, using magic. He had never seen Natsu like this, neither the magic, nor the brutalness. He observed As Natsu coated his hand in flames as he clawed an Revchi's chest, ripping into his flesh, coating his hands in blood. Natsu then grabbed Revchi's head as he began smashing it into the ground. Every time Natsu smashed Revchi's head into the ground he heard an unsatisfying crack as blood filled the crater that was formed. Natsu lifted up Revchi by his head, giving Yuno a full view of Revchi's now mutilated Body. Natsu took his other hand and brought it back, before ripping clean through Revchi's chest. His hand came out the other side of his body, covered in blood. Natsu threw Revchi's mangles corps to the side and turned around to face Yuno, showing him Natsu's blood coated body.

Yuno had an expression of fear on his normally stoic face, which disappeared as he looked at Natsu and focused closely, looking at every moment he made. Yuno stood up, staying alert as he looked at Natsu who still had fire flowing off of his hands. This was truly a shock to him, but now he couldn't worry about that. The Natsu in front of him didn't seem like the Natsu he had always known, so he had to be on guard and knew that if Natsu attacked him, it wouldn't be like their fake fights they would have every once in a while.

As Yuno stared at Natsu, he thought about what had just happened. He had never seen such violence before. Sure, while living in the slums he had seen people being beat up, but he had never seen anything like this before. To him, at this moment, Natsu is nothing but a monster, a mindless beast that cannot be tamed. Surprisingly, Natsu's expression of anger softened as he looked at Yuno. Yuno saw the claws on his hands glow red before fading away, still leaving the blood staining his body. The darkness covering Natsu's face disappeared, along with Natsu's grimoire closing as the fiery aura around it vanished. Natsu blinked as he looked around, and then looked down at his body to see all his wounds were closed. He looked at his the rest of his body, seeing his clothes stained with blood. He looked at his bloody hands in shock as a look of horror came over his face. He turned to his side to see the mutilated body of Revchi lying in a pool of blood, his arms stroon to the sides. As he looked back at his hands, he could only assume that he did this.

Natsu looked back at Yuno to see Yuno glaring at Natsu, but not in anger, rather, in caution. Natsu took a step forward towards Yuno who took a step back and opened in grimoire. Natsu noticed Yuno gathering magic, so Natsu stopped. As his legs stopped moving, he finally felt his exhaustion. He breathed heavily as he said to Yuno, "Yu… Yuno. It's me… Na… Natsu."

Yuno stood cautious as he looked at Natsu and asked, "Are you really him? I've never seen something so ruthless."

Natsu replied, "It's me." Natsu suddenly collapsed as he cried out in pain and grabbed his head. He breathed heavily as he fell to the ground. He heard a voice in his head say, "You can't suppress me forever! I will find Zeref!" Natus looked up at Yuno with a pained expression and reached his bloody hand out in desperation, "Please… help… me…" After Natsu muttered those words he blacked out.

Yuno walked over to Natsu's body and casted magic to lift his body. He looked at Natsu and asked Natsu, knowing he couldn't answer, "What did you do to yourself." Truth Be told, even though he and Natsu always clashed, he still cared for him. Yuno looked over at Natsu's Grimoire. Yuno walked over and picked it up, looking at the dirtied cover of the book. He turned and looked back at Natus before attempting to open the book, but the cover didn't move. Yuno sighed as he walked back over to Natsu and thought how Would he explain this to Father Orsi?

* * *

_**So there you guys have it, the rewrite of Chapter 3! I worked really hard to get this out to you guys, now being 3,420 words, which is shorter than the last chapter, but still pretty long. **_

_**This is the same author's note as it originally was, so you don't have to re read it, but the I do still have questions. know I made this chapter graphic, but I warned you, and maybe you like it that way, I don't know. One of my least favorite things from Fairy Tail that is never built on is E.N.D. We have only see in 3 times, one of which may or may not even be considered canon as it was in the dragon cry movie, and another one which hasn't even been made into the anime yet which happened in the 100 year quest manga. I really want to expand on E.N.D. I won't have a sad a depressed Natsu, but he will be afraid to use his full strength out of fear of hurting people, so he will often hold himself back, but he will still act like normal Natsu. As for how the story will play out, Natsu will be using dragon slayer magic, and I may have E.N.D. appear often, but not all the time. I decided to make E.N.D. as close to how he is often described in Fairy Tail, which is ruthless, and I wanted to actually have him bee like that.**_

_**Questions:**_

_**1\. How should I fit Zeref into the story? I want him to be a bad guy, and I could have him be the head of the Eye of The Midnight Sun, but there has to be better ideas than that. I want to know what you guys think.**_

_**2\. How should I have Acnologia fit into the story?**_

**_3\. Should I have Natsu find out about the second origin and have Julius unlock his?_**

_**4\. Should I have Natsu still join the black bulls, or should I have him join a different magic knights squad?**_

_**5\. What pairings should I do? I am only doing one (just like my other stories). Multiple people have already requested M****ereoleona (I would have to changer her age. She is 32 while Natsu is only 15). Any other ideas are welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PLEASE REREAD CHAPTERS 1-3 BECAUSE I MADE SOME EDITS TO THEM**_

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Natsu's eyes shot open as he awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around the dimly lit room as a feeling of ease flowed through him. Natsu sighed as he fell back down onto the mattress. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked down to see that he was covered in bandages, and then down at the sheets of his bed to see that they were stained with blood. He thought about what could have happened, and then it struck him.

Natsu shakily lifted his hand to look at it and saw that it was clean, along with the rest of his body. His clothes had been changed and his torso was mostly covered in bandages. He could barely hear the voices of the people in the main room of the Orphanage say, "When do you think he will wake up? It's already been 2 weeks."

Natsu pushed himself to a sitting position as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, landing lazily on the floor. As he took a few steps he almost tripped, feeling the weakness in his legs, as if all his strength had been sucked out of them. He placed his hand on the door frame to balance as he limped out of his room and into the brighter dining room. As he looked up he saw that everyone had gathered around the table and was quietly eating dinner. He realized how quiet it was without him there.

All of their heads turned to Natsu as he appeared and watched him closely. Natsu looked at them suspiciously before Father Orsi ran over to Natsu quickly and gave him a crushing hug and yelled, "I'm so glad you're okay! When Yuno brought you back I was so worried about you. You were covered in blood and were badly wounded! You didn't wake up for 2 weeks."

Natsu coughed out as he said, "Too… tight…"

"Oh, sorry. We were just so worried for you."

Natsu asked worriedly, "Did Yuno tell you?" He looked over at Yuno who was eyeing him cautiously.

Father Orsi gained a somber expression, "Yes he did."

"Are you…" Natsu's voice trembled.

Father Orsi placed both his hands on both of Natsu's shoulders as he looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't worry. Based on what Yuno told me, it wasn't you. I'm sure that now that you have magic you are strong, but you need to control it. There are six months until the Magic Knights entrance exams, and we will do everything we can to support you and Yuno."

Natsu smiled as he walked over to the table, grabbing one of his stray vests off the top of a cabinet and putting it on. Natsu had a look of determination in his eyes as he thought about the coming months. He would have to work harder than he had ever before.

6 Months Later…

Natsu and Yuno walked up outside of the Magic Knights entrance exam colosseum. They could hear the bustling wizards from outside of it as they looked at its massive scale, never having seen anything as big as the arena before other than the giant demon skull outside of Hage Village. As they walked towards the giant structure they were met by walls of people beside them cheering for everyone that walked towards the colosseum's entrance. While Natsu enjoyed himself as he stuffing his face with food and walked towards the entrance, Yuno mumbled repeatedly to himself, "I don't know him, I don't know him, I don't know him…" You get the point.

Natsu and Yuno stood in line as people were being given their numbers. The man at the toll booth said as he placed his hand on top of someone's Grimoire as they showed it to him, "Your number 163. Next!"

Yuno walked up to him and said, "My name's Yuno, from Hage."

The man asked lazily in the same voice he always used, "Yuno from Hage…" He scribbled some writing down on a sheet of paper. He looked up at Yuno and asked, "And your Grimoire?" Yuno pulled out his Grimoire, stunning the man behind the counter as he looked at the absolutely stunning green and golden cover and stuttered out, "A-A 4-leaved clover?!"

Natsu heard "ooh" and "ah" from all of the other participants around him. The Man regained his composer and put his hand over Yuno's Grimoire, causing it to glow white before he said, "Alright. You're contestant number 164. Next!"

Natsu quickly got to the front and yelled in excitement, "Name's Natsu, also from Hage Village!" He grinned. The man behind the counter sighed as he looked at Natsu's excited face. He really didn't want to deal with some overly energetic kid.

The man sighed and said, "Alright. Can I see your Grimoire?" Natsu pulled out his Grimoire, to which the man observed the dirtied and tattered cover as well as a blatant lack of a clover on the front and said, "Not really and great shape is it?" The man looked closer and asked, "Are you sure that's even a Grimoire?"

Natsu heard a few laughs from people behind him to which he turned around and yelled, "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT, HUH?!" The people quickly became quiet. Natsu turned back to the man, "Can't you see this is my grimoire?!" Natsu held it outwards towards his face.

The man backed up slightly as he took a closer look at the cover, noticing the very strange black letters on the front of it and said, "Alright, back off and I'll take a look." Natsu handed the man his grimoire, but the man quickly retracted his hand when it made contact with the book. Natsu heard a quiet sizzling sound as he watched the man frantically shake his hand before submerging it in water.

The man glared at Natsu who just grinned stupidly and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry. It sometimes reacts that way when it doesn't like whoever is near it. That happened when I first got it too."

The man sighed. Whoever these people from Hage Village were, they sure were quite strange in comparison to other people. He looked at the Grimoire before scribbling some stuff down on a sheet of paper before hovering his hand over Natsu's grimoire causing it to glow white before he sighed angrily and said, "You're number 165. Next!"

Natsu ran off afterwards towards Yuno as he yelled ecstatically. A man with combed back blonde hair looked out towards Natsu and said with a smirk, "For some no-name country bumpkins they sure are enthusiastic."

Natsu and Yuno stood in the grand area that was the venue for the exam. People bustled all around as people talked about which magic knight squad they wanted to join, who looked strong, and who was expected to be strong. Quite a large amount of the population of young wizards were busy fighting off the anti-magic birds, which swarmed around nearly everyone. That is when they looked over to Yuno. Yuno stood tall and emotionless, without a single bird flying around him.

Yuno heard people wooh-ing over that fact that he had such a large amount of magic power and had a 4-leafed clover grimoire. Yuno looked around, Ignoring everyone's conversations. Yuno looked over and saw Natsu run up to him. Natsu had a grin on his face as he looked around and said, "Ya know, these people are pretty weak. I can barely sense any magic from them." Natsu, funny enough, had no anti-magic birds around him either. This drew strange glances from people as he didn't have any special grimoire like a 4-leafed clover one.

Yuno said, "You should be more careful. There are a few people here that are contenders." Yuno looked around and saw a few people who also didn't have many anti-magic birds around them, most of them having 1 or 2, but no one like Natsu or Yuno.

Natsu waved his hand, "Whatever. I'm just interested in whoever is strong here!" Natsu sniffed the air before quickly running away.

Natsu ran for a bit before bumping into someone. He is a tall man with a very muscular build, having nothing but a white tank top along with a black banner over his right shoulder covering his torso. His black pants have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs, while being supported by a brown belt around his waist, with the leather pouch for holding his grimoire linked into it. Lastly, he wears black high boots that cover most of his calves. He has gray eyes and medium length black hair that is messily combed backwards. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard. This is Yami, the captain of the weakest magic knights squad, the Black Bulls.

Yami glared down at Natsu and said in an angry tone, "You wanna die, runt?" Any normal person would have been petrified by his tone and glare. He looked almost evil at this moment, but his strangely emotionless face made it so much scarier.

Natsu looked up at Yami and yelled comically, "Why the hell did you bump into me?!" Obviously it was Natsu who bumped into him. Yami looked down at this, slightly surprised that someone would talk back to him.

Yami grabbed Natsu's head lifted him up so that he was at eye level with Yami who proceeded to say, "You look like you wanna die. Do you have a death wish, runt?" Yami was covered in an aura of purple magic as he looked at Natsu. Natsu reached up at he tried to pull Yami's hand away. Yami felt Natsu's strength and thought, 'He is quite strong for such a young mage.'

Natsu yelled as he coated one of his hands in fire as he prepared to throw a punch and yelled, "Get your hand off my head!" Before Natsu could attack him he heard a voice from behind Yami who slightly loosened his grip on Natsu's head.

A man walked up behind Yami and said, "Captain Yami! What are you doing down here, sheesh!" He had a rather average build as far as it went. He has lazy looking eyes along with unruly dirty blonde hair along with a pair of green earrings. He wears a light green, loose-fitting tunic with long tails at the back over a white undershirt. Additionally, he wears dark brown pants tucked into a pair of green boots that are stitched together in the front. He wears the Black Bulls mantle covering his shoulders with his grimoire holder is on his left hip. He carried a relaxed smile, despite currently trying to stop a murder. This Finral Roulacase, one of the few nobles that is treated poorly.

Yami looked back at Finral and said darkly as he tightened his hold on Natsu's head, "Huh? I'm about to break this guy's neck." Natsu looked up at Yami with a scared expression. This guys really did look like he could break his neck.

Finral tried to calm Yami to the best of his abilities, "Please don't. A magic knight captain shouldn't be killing the examinees." People started gossiping about what Magic Knights squad Yami was from, that happening to be that Black Bulls. The Black Bulls were a heavily disliked Magic Knights squad due to their record of causing more damage that they could pay for.

Everyone suddenly heard an announcement from the balcony that every magic knights captain was sitting on, "Thank you for waiting, invited examinees!" Everyone cheered as they looked up at all the different squad captains, cheering for the different squads that they wanted to enter. What's interesting about the captains is that each one of them is stronger than 100 wizards, and one of them is going to become the next wizard king.

Yami turned away from Natsu as he walked towards the balcony and said without even taking a glance backwards, "You're in luck runt. You better appreciate your saved life, or else I'm gonna kill ya."

Natsu ran over to Yuno and pointed up at the balcony, "Look Yuno! The exam is starting!"

Yuno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I know. I also heard the announcement. You really are stupid sometimes… Scratch that, almost always"

Natsu yelled back at him as he shook his fist, "What did you say to me?!" Natsu however was silenced by the announcer's voice.

"I'm going to be in charge of the exams for today." Everyone looked up to see the captain of the Golden Dawn, William Vangeance. William is a 26-year-old man with an average build, along with purple eyes and short white hair. William wears a helmet that also functions as a mask that obscures the upper half of his face which is scarred by a curse that was placed on his mother's family. The mask is very elaborate, and is made up of a large gold piece covering the area around his right eye along with the rest of his head, with only a small area cut out for a smaller blue piece covering the area around his left eye. The area around his right eye had a red border while the area around his left eye had a white border. The helmet has white and red patches of fur on the back edge, and two white feathers that stick up on the left side. William wears a blue shirt with a white trim and gold buttons running down the center of it on either side of a white line. William wears the Golden Dawns' signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. It has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of red ropes, which come from the left shoulder and connect to the right shoulder. Lastly, he has white pants tucked into brown boots, with his outfit completed with a red cloak.

William held out his grimoire which glowed green as he said, "Magic Tree Descend!" Suddenly, large wooden roots came down from the sky as one flowed to every single examinee of the hundreds that were there. At the end of each root formed a perfect broom for each examinee. Everyone was in awe of his power. William closed his grimoire and said, "We shall now begin the exam. The exam will consist of multiple tests, while the 9 magic knight captains will judge you skills, after which we will select the candidates we want for our magic knights squad. If we deem that you are unworthy, you will not be able to join any squad."

Natsu looked up with determination and thought, 'I'm definitely going to get chosen!'

William said, "The first test if to test you control of your magic, as well as gauge your potential as a magic knight. For this test, you must… Fly on a broomstick."

People started to get to work on trying to do it, with most people being able to just barely float a few inches off the ground, some going out of control and swirling in circles, and some putting too much power into it and flying into the air. There was however, a select few who were able to fly perfectly with magnificent grace.

William looked up at the people flying high up in the air and said, "This year, it appears we have a few good candidates."

Meanwhile, while Yuno stood on his broomstick in this air, arrogantly looking down at everyone else, Natsu wasn't even off the ground yet. Natsu held the broomstick and looked at it closely as he lit the end of his finger on fire and held it close to the broomstick, singing the edge of it. Natsu sighed and said to himself, "I can't do anything. This is just gonna burn up if I use my magic at all." People laughed at Natsu as he stood there, looking clueless as to what to do.

The same man from earlier looked at Natsu and thought, 'If I fly my broom next to him I will surely look good in comparison!' The man walked up to him and said, "My name is Sekke! Nice to meet ya!"

Natsu looked at him and replied, "Name's Natsu." Natsu looked back down at the broomstick as he removed one of his hands from it revealing a slight burn mark where he had been holding it.

Sekke got on his broomstick and flew up into the air with ease and said, "Look. It's not that difficult!" Sekke thought, 'Perfect! Now I'll look a lot better compared to this country bumpkin.'

Natsu looked up at him angrily and thought, 'God damnit! Am I seriously gonna be passed up by some idiot noble!' Natsu got on top of the broomstick and said to himself, "Better try now than never. It won't make a difference anyway." Natsu channeled his magic into the broomstick, but was surprised when it didn't burn up. Natsu flew into the air with ease and thought, 'Why isn't it burning up?' Natsu looked back at the end of the broomstick to see that the brush was gradually being consumed by fire and he only had a certain amount of time before the brush was burned completely. Natsu looked down at Sekke and thought, 'I can get you back now before the broomstick burns up!' Natsu flew back down towards Sekke, and extended one hand, igniting the end of one finger on fire, and as he flew by Sekke, barely tapping the end of Sekke's broom, turning it to ash. Natsu laughed as he watched Sekke comically fall to the ground.

The next few tests would proceed without a hitch, each on Natsu and Yuno easily passed with little to no effort, except for the one where they had to use their magic to grow a plant. Natsu burned up the seed in a few seconds. The other ones consisted of shooting targets, using their magic to destroy brick walls, and creating things out of fire, which Natsu just made a hand because that is all he could do. Natsu's demonstrations of power were not his maximum capabilities, but the captains of the magic knights could sense his massive amount of mana.

William spoke as everyone finished their tests, "It is now time for the final part of your exam: The combat portion. In this part of the exam you will pair up with someone and fight them in a one on one duel. The main purpose of this test is to gauge your combat abilities, after all, that is a large portion of being a magic knight." William smirked, "You may use your grimoire. You have to have mastered one of two magic attacks, right?"

Natsu thought with excitement, 'I finally get to fight some people!'

Sekke looked at Natsu angrily, 'I have to give that guy some pay back for humiliating me during the first test! I'll show you my power!' Sekke walked up to Natsu and asked, "Natsu, can you be my opponent?" He put on a fake smile.

Natsu looked up at him and thought, 'I really want to knock that smug look off your face!' Natsu replied, "Sure, but you better put up a good fight. I was getting board!"

William said, "The match is over when one competitor surrenders or is unable to fight. Feel free to fight as you wish as well have healing mages." he looked at the center of the arena, "Now… Will the first competitors come forward!"

As Natsu walked next to Sekke and said, "Don't hold back okay? I've been itching for a fight this entire time!"

Sekke looked over at Natsu and smirked and said quietly to him, "You don't have to try any longer. You're just a filthy little rat that doesn't belong here. Go back to the boonies where you can continue to live your sad little dump of a life."

Natsu gained and angry expression as he looked at Sekke but before Natsu could respond William announced, "And… Begin!"

Sekke said as he began to channel magic and blue energy began to form around him, "I'm not holding back! Bronze Creation Magic: Magnum Cannon Ball!" A blue ball of energy formed around him that had multiple spikes on it and intricate blue designs running around it. Sekke thought, 'My magic is the perfect combination of offense and defense! I can create an impenetrable barrier while also shooting magic bullets from it. Once you're tired from trying to break my defense and are hurt from my offense, I will crush you!' People gossiped about how Natsu now stood no chance.

However, right before Sekke was going to attack, he heard Natsu speak, "I've been itching for a fight this entire time, but you are just pathetic. I was planning on going easy on you… But now you've really pissed me off!" The arena was suddenly filled with a flow of magic power as the air heated up to blistering temperatures. The captains were forced to cover themselves in a thin sheet of mana because of the immense heat. Everyone looked around in shock as the arena started to melt. Natsu coated his hand in fire and yelled, "Here I come!"

Natsu blasted off towards Sekke, and before Sekke could react, Natsu struck Sekke's shield, destroying it in an instant, and creating a massive explosion. Sekke barely had enough time to roll out of the way as he made a second shield out of bronze. Natsu reared back his head as he started to suck in air before throwing his head forwards as he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A massive ball of fire shot out of his mouth, hitting Sekke directly head-on, making a massive hole in the side of the arena. Everyone was speechless.

* * *

_**Hey guys, so I know it has been a long time since I posted on this story, but I have been busy with school as well as have been working hard on chapters for "Natsu, The Silver Dragon of the Crimson Flame." I just wrote this chapter, which took me a while, as well as I am trying to stay accurate to the plot of the story, which can be a little hard to do because I have to go back through and reread the manga as I write so that all of the story is accurate to the plot. I hope I wrote Natsu properly in this chapter, because it was kind of hard to keep the story plot accurate while also swapping Asta for Natsu. **_

_**I figured I would elaborate on a topic I didn't delve into much that I mentioned in chapter 1. I think it is kind of important. There was a giant war 2,000 years in the past that essentially reset the entire world when all of the super powerful wizards die. This happens way after all of the events of Fairy Tail, including the 100 year quest and even things after that. I just thought it was important to get a bit of back story. Onto the questions!**_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. Because of Natsu's power, should all of the Magic Knight squads want him, or just a few? If you think only a few should want him, which ones should they be?**_

_**2\. How often should have E.N.D come out? I don't want him to come out just at the end of arcs to finish off really strong people, which is also boring. I want him to be more involved in the story than that. Do you guys have any ideas?**_

_**3\. When Natsu encounters certain people, should he have flashbacks to who they were in his previous life? An instance of this would be that Vanessa reminds him of Cana.**_

_**4\. How powerful should Natsu be? Should he be as strong as someone like Langris, or let's just say, half the power of a magic knights Captain?**_

_**That should be all! See you guys next time! **_


End file.
